


潮

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	潮

“太可惜了…”

朴珍荣抬头瞥了一眼自己的手腕，布条绕过床头的支柱在朴珍荣的手腕上缠了几圈，试着挣脱两下却带动铁质束缚发出声响，这手铐根本是林在范的恶趣味。

“可惜我们没有早点认识。”

你给我闭嘴！

朴珍荣咬紧口中的黑色布料，布条绕着脸颊两侧，嵌进口中的部分被唾液洇湿，深浅的分界从森白牙齿旁逐渐扩大，被林在范在后脑勺上打了个死结。其实在最开始，黑色的布条封住的是朴珍荣的眼睛，林在范捏住朴珍荣的两颊的时候，朴珍荣猜到了，顶起上颚，胡乱挣扎，被林在范钳住下巴，玻璃杯口就靠着朴珍荣的下唇，撞上朴珍荣的牙齿。那杯水是浑浊的白色，粉末没有完全融化，在朴珍荣的一个挣扎中，半杯水都倒了出去，有些灌进朴珍荣的鼻孔，被呛水的感觉立刻袭来，朴珍荣剧烈咳嗽起来，像一条濒死的鱼大口呼吸，林在范顺势压着人，把剩下的半杯水也倒了个干净。

呛咳让朴珍荣憋红了脸，大部分的水又打湿了朴珍荣的上衣，林在范像是有些懊恼，把玻璃杯掷到桌上，咕噜滚到了地毯上。林在范把原本遮住双眼的布条往下拉扯，成功让朴珍荣咬在了嘴里，露出朴珍荣漂亮的双眼。林在范开始解朴珍荣的扣子，解到最后一颗发现因为双手的固桎所以衣服根本脱不下来，又翻身下去找了把剪刀回来。

“你先别动。”

林在范这个傻逼。

林在范动作小心的把朴珍荣的衬衫剪开了，那一团烂布被林在范扯掉，盖住了地毯上的玻璃杯。林在范脱朴珍荣的裤子倒是挺迅速的，至少朴珍荣的双脚还是自由的，连带着内裤一起褪了个干净。林在范沾满润滑的手指摸上来的时候朴珍荣条件反射抬起了脚，脚踝却被林在范一把抓住，哪里还有刚刚拿剪刀的小心翼翼，拇指用力按压钳住不安分，朴珍荣感觉踝关节的骨头被搋得生疼。

私处完全暴露在这人面前，林在范跪着挤进朴珍荣两腿间，连带着手指一起戳进朴珍荣的后穴。湿凉的润滑在狭窄的空间里化成温热的液体，被林在范的手指挟带进更拥挤的甬道。朴珍荣偏过头去，绯红从脸颊蔓延开来，白皙的脖颈尤为明显，挣动时显露出像是精心勾勒的线条。眉头紧皱，刚刚被水打湿的刘海混和着薄汗变成几缕贴在朴珍荣的侧额，朴珍荣觉得自己又被冲上了岸，水分逐渐蒸发，他却连鱼鳍都动弹不得。

扩张的过程像是被林在范来回拨转的指针，后穴被塞多根手指进来的时候，朴珍荣觉得时间线被不断拉长，并且看不到短暂的尽头。手指的主人是时钟的掌控者，他有富余的耐心和细心，搅得朴珍荣身体发热，干涸难耐。

润滑洇湿淡色的床单，林在范裤子只褪到膝盖，伸手将朴珍荣口中的布条扯下，虚空的绕在脖子处。朴珍荣低头瞥见了林在范下身，心想林在范要是敢把那脏东西塞进自己嘴巴里，他绝对会毫不犹豫狠咬下去。

林在范还真塞了进来，只不过是压着朴珍荣的大腿内侧，把硬挺往湿漉的穴口挤进去。林在范挺腰往里送，朴珍荣就咬紧了后槽牙，甬道被不速之客一下填满，仿佛连呼吸都被阻塞在喉口。林在范俯下身来同朴珍荣接吻，舌头顶开牙关也顶开被封锁的呼吸。原来刚才那杯东西的味道并不好，朴珍荣嘴里的甘都被苦盖过了，林在范便搜刮过每个角落，缠卷粉色的舌头，舔舐白森的贝齿，轻咬蜜桃的唇瓣。在下身顶进深处的时候离开唇舌，听朴珍荣来不及抑制的轻吟。

鱼好像得救了，他的颜色是透出薄层的粉，他的眉眼是勾人的波，他的唇舌是鲜艳的瓣。他的双手得到释放，可欲望才刚刚开始涨潮。

林在范抚过朴珍荣的手腕，轻摩过掌心，穿过指缝十指相扣，压向床被。潮水是时候淹没理智，湿热的甬道是漫过口鼻后的第一次呼吸，林在范被堆积起来的情欲筑成饥饿的兽。一次次大力的顶弄会把人拖进汹涌的浪潮，朴珍荣在浮沉中求救，林在范朝他伸出手，开始新一轮的抽送。

林在范按着朴珍荣的腰侧，抽出后又凶狠的顶撞进去，朴珍荣的穴口是被紧密摩擦后的炙痛，连大腿内侧的韧带都在隐隐抽痛，可这些不过是易破的水沫，在被林在范推上顶峰的时候全都消失殆尽。朴珍荣紧闭双眼，眼前却闪过林在范望向他的眼神，是温柔叠加后又渲染了一层浓厚的欲望，朴珍荣睁开了眼，画面重合了，他仰身去亲林在范，被林在范又压回床上，急切的吻和激烈的攻势一同上涨。

指针划向最后一个数字，潮水退却，露出一大片湿黏，朴珍荣拱了拱身上的人。

“起来。”

“再抱一会儿。”

林在范拨弄朴珍荣成缕的刘海，舔他饱满的耳垂，咬他圆弧的下巴。朴珍荣哼出声来，林在范还埋在体内，那里温暖湿热，勾得林在范蠢蠢欲动。

“下次不玩了，你喂个水差点把我呛死。”

“是啊，我应该用嘴喂的。”

“你还把我的衣服剪了！”

“那是意外，不过可以把我赔给你。”

林在范试探的在穴口顶蹭，换来朴珍荣的温柔回应。

“滚出去！！！”


End file.
